


Icing at 3am

by Cinomari



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey acts as an older sister, Aubrey is trying her best, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I just really like Alexandra okay, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinomari/pseuds/Cinomari
Summary: It had been a while since she'd had a mother to tell her not to sit on the counter, just long enough for Aubrey to engage in some rule breaking early one morning (or late one night, as the case may be). Alexandra comes to investigate, only to get an invitation to sit with Sylvain herself. The novelty had to wear off sooner or later.Post-canon compliant.
Relationships: Alexandra & Aubrey Little, Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Icing at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> More of Alexandra in fics, how about it? I just finished Amnesty and I'm having a lot of feelings. 
> 
> Twitter is @cinomari_ !

Aubrey Little was committing a cardinal sin, punishable only by death. A rule so truly ingrained that she’d been taught it since childhood, yelled at from the hall by her parents, seen it in dozens upon dozens of teen dramas and in her short time at theatre camps across various summer breaks.

She was sitting on the counter at 3am in her pajamas, eating icing directly out of the can that she’d conjured with the help of Sylvain. She’d considered making up a flavor, really testing the limits of her godlike creativity, but decided that vanilla would have to do in these sinful circumstances. 

She’d been having some trouble sleeping since the fall of The Quell. Even surrounded by Dani, Janelle, Sylvain herself, and Alexandra, she couldn’t help but feel terribly alone. Aubrey rationalized it in her head. She was the only one who’d been through what she had. She had a goddess in her noggin. Her rabbit could walk now. Her traveling companions included her perfect wonderful girlfriend, a mentor who suddenly had three children to watch after, and a child princess who didn’t seem to totally grasp that Aubrey wasn’t planning to smite her. 

It was an ongoing struggle for Aubrey to keep her cool. Dani had reminded her again and again to be gentle with herself, but she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that this was only temporary, that this reprieve could be taken from her in any moment. That her world could, once again, be reduced to ashes. She felt a shiver go up her spine. 

A noise awoke her from her icing spiral. There was a pitter patter from down the hall. The abandoned home’s lights no longer worked, she sent a flame to illuminate the hallway, calling it back nearly immediately when she saw the terrified face of Alexandra. She was clad in her long, flowing nightgown and an equally ornate headband to keep her hair out of her face, her hands jumped up to her chest to quickly bow to Aubrey. 

“I- erm, my deepest apologies your majesty, I was only coming to investigate the noise and-” Alexandra’s words stumbled almost as badly as her feet, stopping in the hallway near Dani and Aubrey’s door. 

“Shh, it’s alright, don’t talk next to the door. You’ll wake Dani up and god knows how that would turn out. It’s all good! Hey, come here. Pull up some counter,” Aubrey patted next to her, scooting over a little bit to make room for Alexandra, “Gonna learn ya something.” 

None of that did much to calm Alexandra’s fears. She stepped forward, standing in front of the counter and staring up at Aubrey. Aubrey conjured another flame on the far side of the room, away from them but with enough light to illuminate her rule-breaking. 

Alexandra hesitated, but eventually clambered up awkwardly onto the counter next to Aubrey. “What will I be learning, Lady Sylvain?” She fiddled with her nightgown hem for a moment before smoothing it out, turning her full attention to Aubrey’s face. 

Aubrey wiggled her fingers for a moment before conjuring a new can of vanilla icing. Alexandra could never quite get used to something appearing from nothing, backing away just slightly. 

“Okay, well, first of all. It’s Aubrey. Second of all, icing and the fine art of being awake when no one else is!” She held the icing out to Alexandra, “Just take a big spoonful. It’s good.” 

The moral conflict ran across Alexandra’s face immediately. It nearly made Aubrey laugh out loud- the girl was so young, and so concerned with correctness. Luckily, Aubrey managed to hold it in, lest she spook the girl into giving this whole thing up and going back to bed. After Alexandra hesitated for a little too long, Aubrey cleared her throat. 

“You know, no one can really fault you for following the orders of the goddess of creation. Seems like a pretty hefty excuse, if you ask me.” She winked at her. 

“I was warned of the temptations of fate, though I admit this is slightly different than what I believe my tutors had in mind,” Alexandra’s voice was lighter than Aubrey usually heard from her, a half-truth and half-joke. 

That did it. Aubrey laughed, shaking her head, “See! You don’t have to act like I’m some big scary monster. I’m just Aubrey. And Aubrey is saying to eat some goddamn icing!” She took another spoonful for herself, wincing at how sweet it was, mourning a time when she could sneak a whole can away from her mother’s pantry without feeling so much as a toothache. 

Alexandra smiled back, nervously getting a small spoonful, “Now you are peer pressuring me.” 

“Everyone needs a little healthy dose of peer pressure now and again! Why else do you think I bought these expensive boots, or started dyeing my hair, or stole a rabbit from a testing facility or-” 

She seemed more than willing to continue on, but Alexandra put the spoonful up to her own mouth, tasting it half to get it over with and half to interrupt her. Aubrey shut up, beaming as she waited for Alexandra’s verdict.

It took her a long moment of contemplation, but Alexandra turned towards Aubrey and beamed, “That was wonderful!” She laughed, her shoulders relaxing for the first time in a long time- certainly the first time in front of Aubrey. “That was wonderful, and Janelle will never hear of this. Right?” 

“Oh fuck yeah, you think I’m gonna tattle on you?” Aubrey asked, laughing, “I ain’t no narc. Janelle can pry this snack from my cold dead hands.” She took one more bite of her own icing and disappeared it into the ether, then tossed her spoon into the sink next to Alexandra. 

There was a long silence. So much was left unsaid between the two of them, so much that didn’t need to be said, theoretically speaking. Finally, after what seemed like a crushing eternity, Alexandra cleared her throat. 

“Aubrey?” She asked, “Do you still hear my thoughts?” 

“Well, that’s kinda complicated. I think Sylvain hears your thoughts? Then just like, translates them to me. I used to hear all of your thoughts directed to her, but I think Sylvain has figured out that I’m going to go insane if I listen to literally everything you think ever.” She flicked a little flame between her fingers, dancing it up and down between her hands. 

“She is a smart woman,” Alexandra commented, watching the flame as it passed back and forth, “I do concern myself with which thoughts she will transmit to you. I hope to sincerely apologize if they become too overbearing, or unkind.” 

“She’s a smart woman, Alexandra,” Aubrey grinned, “She knows what to send me. And even if bad thoughts of yours ended up in my head, it’s not like you can really control what thoughts you have. I get that.”

Another silence. Alexandra yawned after a little while. 

“Uh. See, now’s the point where I think I’m supposed to tell you to go back to bed. You’re, you know, kind of a child and it’s really late. Or early. Either way, Janelle’s gonna figure out you’re gone sooner or later, and I don’t want to be the culprit when she does.”

Alexandra nodded and hopped down from the counter, as dainty and graceful as she possibly could. Almost hidden, she tucked the icing and spoon into her nightgown sleeve and gave Aubrey a grin, then started walking off. 

“Goodnight, Aubrey,” Alexandra spoke in her mind, testing another limit. 

“Goodnight, Alexandra,” Aubrey said aloud, sending a flame down the hallway with her to light the way.


End file.
